broken memories
by Samantha2000
Summary: un demonio, un contratista, etc SoulxMaka, BSxTsubaki, ChromaxKid, etc...
1. introduccion

**Digamos que no me gusta hacer protocolos.**

* * *

**Protocolo**

**Un contratista, **

**Un contrato, un demonio **

**Una vida**

**Un misterio,**

**Recuerdos rotos**

**Y ¿Amor?**

**Solo es un protologo supongo bueno **

* * *

**bye bye a todos ^_^**


	2. Capitulo 1 El sueño

Bueno comenzaremos supongo

Soul Eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Maka, lamentablemente. ^_^

**Cap. 1 "El sueño"**

"Estaba todo oscuro, comencé a caminar ciegamente, parpadee lentamente y al abrir los ojos estaba en un bosque con muchos juguetes, pero aquellos juguetes estaban rotos, escuche una risa, y la seguí.

Aquella risa me guio a un lago, y ahí había una chica, y estaba cantando una melodía triste y terrorífica, me acerque y JOVEN SOUL LEVANTESE."

¿¡Que!?- Dije cayéndome de la cama, me levante adolorido del suelo y al mismo tiempo mareado.

Tiene que ir a la celebración de el joven Kid a las 8:00pm- Me dijo Susana mientras se retiraba de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Vi la hora y casi doy un grito al cielo eran las 9 de la mañana y me habían levantado tan temprano.

Me estaba echando en mi cama y me quería dormir pero...

ESPERO QUE SE ESTE CAMBIANDO JOVENCITO EVANZ- Me dijo Susana detrás de la puerta, al oírla me pare asustado y dije – CLARO QUE SI ESTOY CAMBIANDOME- al toque me fui al baño y otro grito de parte de Susana- NO ME LEVANTE LA VOZ JOVEN EVANZ- "esta mujer me tiene harta" pensé.

Me comencé a dar una ducha, a verdad me llamo Soul Eater Evans tengo 15 años, mi cabello es blanco y mis ojos rojos (ustedes ya saben como es así que no seguiré explicando n.n).

Salí de la ducha me vestí con terno "Según mi padre tengo que hacerlo", baje tome mi desayuno, y me puse a ver tv estaba dando...

Hermanito no sabes cuánto te extrañe- Me dijo mi hermano mayor Wes, "el prodigioso violinista de mi familia y casi del mundo" *nótense el sarcasmo de mi parte*.

Que quieres Wes- Dije con mi voz de fastidio, la más que podía.

Solo quería saludar a mi hermano-Dijo Wes poniendo su mejor cara de perrito abandonado.

Ya me saludaste ahora A-D-I-O-S WES- Le respondí mientras veía televisión.

Después que Wes hizo un drama, con lloriqueos y que yo no lo quería bueno eso es cierto, me fui a almorzar.

Después me bañe de nuevo, me vestí y me fui a la fiesta de Kid claro que saliendo a las 7:30pm para llegar puntual si no le iba a dar su ataque de asimetría.

Por otro lado

-Creo que ya deberíamos atacar-Dijo un hombre con una capucha roja.

-Mmm... Todavía a que esperar a la celebración y hay atacaremos- Dijo una mujer, también cubierta con una capucha roja.

-Si tienes razón, ya llego la hora de atacar a los Evans-Dijo otro hombre con la misma capucha roja.

-Nunca se darán cuenta, estarán tan desprevenidos y hay atacaremos- Dijo de vuelta la mujer.

De pronto apareció otra mujer sin capa y dijo- Tienes razón- Y se comenzó a reír como loca.

De nuevo con Soul:

Llegue a la celebración puntual por suerte, entre por las puertas y ahí estaba Tsubaki, con un vestido rosa, y también Kid conversando con Chroma, que estaba con un vestido morado.

Kid estaba con su terno como siempre, después me vio y me saludo, yo comencé a caminar hacia ellos, nos pusimos a conversar pero algo llamo mi atención era una voz.

"Soul"

Escuchaste esa voz Kid-Le pregunte.

¿Cuál voz?- Me respondió.

Nada-Okey dije será solo mi imaginación.

"Soul" Volví a escuchar

Este Kid un rato voy a salir- Le dije parándome.

Está bien-Me respondió.

Comencé a caminar directo hacia la voz, y esta me había dirigido al bosque y al frente mío había un árbol, en aquel árbol había un sello y arriba del sello había un reloj.

Cogí el reloj y lo abrí y sonó una melodía y a mi mente recordó la melodía de la chica de mi sueño.

Salí del bosque y me fui de nuevo a la mansión, esa celebración había sido por el cumpleaños de Kid sus 18 años.

En ese entonces Kid subió al estrado para decir unas palabras y se fue la luz.

Las ventanas se rompieron no podía ver nada.

_Continuara..._

Okey no soy buena escribiendo esto pero hasta ahí se me quedo la imaginación. n.n


	3. Capitulo 2 El demonio parte 1

Aquí está la segunda parte uff la imaginación se me va wuaaaa...

* * *

Cap.2 "El demonio: parte 1" 

¿? Pov:

Una melodía dulce y triste me llamaba, comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente, una cajita de porcelana es lo que vi y de ahí se escuchaba la música, ¿me estaba llamando?

* * *

Pov Soul:

Escuche a la gente gritando de ¿dolor?, alguien me agarro del brazo y me puso una daga en la yugular, me susurro _"Sígueme"._

Comencé a caminar a donde me decía y me dirigió en un cuarto iluminado con la luz de la luna, allí se encontraba una mujer, tenia marcas de serpientes en el cuerpo, su cabello era de color rubio, y estaba corto con pequeños mechones que caían en su cara, y esta mujer tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me llamo Medusa joven Evans-Dijo la mujer que acabo de describir, pero aun sin quitar esa sonrisa macabra.

Me quede callado, y mientras uno de los de la capa me sujetaba ambas manos y Medusa blandía una espada al frente mío, me apunto con ella y cerré los ojos esperando mi muerte que nunca llego, más bien sentí algo cálido que me cubría.

Entonces abrí los ojos lentamente y lo que vi me sorprendió, el chico que me estaba sujetando estaba tirado a un lado con el pecho ensangrentado.

El es mío ENTENDIERON- Grito la chica al frente mío, era como decirlo hermosa, tenía el cabello rubio cenizo atado con dos colitas, tenía un vestido blanco, su piel era blanca, y sus ojos eran verde jade tenía una katana con cadenas alrededor.

Así que tú eres "_Alice"- _Dijo Medusa un poco ¿asustada?

Tu ereS Medusa supongo-Dijo con algo de altanería la tal Alice.

La otra mujer se iba a tirar encima de mí pero fue detenida por Medusa.

Vamos Eruka primero matamos a Alice y después matamos a Evans-Dijo Medusa en voz alta mire de reojo a Alice y ella estaba sonriendo de una forma como decirlo macabra.

Entonces intenta matarme pues-Dijo Alice casi riéndose.

Medusa se tiro encima de Alice y le quiso cortar el cuello, Alice con una fuerza sobrenatural empujo a Medusa y la aventó contra una de las paredes del cuarto.

Medusa se levanto y directamente golpeo a Alice en la cara, Alice bloqueo el ataque y le tiro un rodillazo en el estomago, esta le contesto con una patada en el muslo.

Alice se miro donde fue golpeada y la miro con burla agarro la katana que tomo un color rojizo y golpeo a Medusa cerca al cuello, Medusa al tratar de bloquear el ataque no se dio cuenta que Alice le había atravesado con la katana el vientre, la tal Eruka fue corriendo hacia ella y nos dijo algo antes de irnos y desapareció.

Bueno ya se fueron-Dijo Alice.

¿Quiénes eran?-Pregunte

Hell's Angels son una sociedad muy poco conocida-Me respondió, acercándose a mí.

¿Pero por qué me quieres a mi?-Pregunte,* cuando dejaras de decir preguntas estúpidas* me dijo mi yo interno, tiene razón me dije yo mismo.

Bueno es hora que me valla-Dijo Alice, caminando hacia la puerta.

Como podría darte las gracias-Le dije, "Porque seré tan agradecido" me dije yo mismo.

Mmm.. Haciendo un contrato conmigo-Me dijo Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿¡Que¡?, pero por qué haría eso-Dije decidido a no hacerlo.

Bueno yo solo decía además ellos volverán por ti-Me contesto de lo mas tranquila.

Lo pensé un poco.

Está bien hare un contrato contigo pero antes ¿qué querían ellos?-Puse mi mejor cara de negociador, al fin sabría que querían ellos no.

Mmm... Lo que querían ellos eran tu poder-Me dijo pensándoselo un poco.

Bueno hagamos el contrato-Me dijo Alice.

Ok Alice-Le dije.

¿Alice? Yo no me llamo Alice ese es como me conocen-Dijo Alice bueno como se llame, hizo una seña para que yo extendiera mi mano hacia ella.

¿Entonces cómo te llamas?- Le pregunte, mientras ella sacava una navaja...NAVAJA, me tense un poco cuando la navaja rozo contra mi dedo.

Me llamo Maka y no te tenses así se cierra un contrato-Me dijo tranquila, claro como ella no estaba sufriendo con el dolor de mi dedo.

Allá-Le respondí mas tranquilo, agarro mi dedo y no sé de dónde saco un libro y apretó mi dedo haciendo que una gota de sangre callera sobre la pasta del libro, este se ilumino y un sello se puso en mi mano.

Bueno ahora tu eres mi contratista-Me dijo Maka con una sonrisa era tan bella... esto no es COOL, MI COOLARIDAD SE ESTA LLENDO AUXILIO.

Bueno que hacemos aquí vamos al salón principal-Dije yo, abriendo la puerta.

Está bien-Dijo Maka con una sonrisa de ¿tristeza?

Estábamos bajando y se me ocurrió preguntar algo.

Este Maka tu ¿que eres?-Le pregunte inocentemente, ella miro al frente.

Un demonio Soul-Un demonio allá espera UN DEMONIO HICE EL CONTRATO CON UN DEMONIO, LOS DEMONIOS SON MALOS O ¿NO? HABIA FIRMADO UN CONTRATO CON EL DEMONIO.


End file.
